Sepatu Ajaib
by Rukishido
Summary: Hichigo mendadak kejatuhan sepatu ajaib, trus dapet 4 permintaan... Kira-kira, Hichigo minta apaan ya? full of Hichigo x Dark rukia! RnR plz?


_Sendiri... __Hatiku semakin terasa sepi..._

_Tak ada yang mau mencoba tuk mengerti, k__eadaan yang kurasakan..._

_Kurindu... __Rindu akan belaian cinta..._

_Hanya cinta yang bisa mengerti, k__eadaan yang kurasakan..._

_(J-Rocks - Semakin Sendiri)_

_

* * *

_

**Sepatu Ajaib**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

_Suatu hari, didunia inner Ichigo..._

Sosok makhluk item-putih sedang santai berbaring tiduran didunia inner yang gak jelas cuacanya. Saat lagi asik makan keripik kentang + minum jus strawberry beracun sambil garuk-garuk pantat (plak) tiba-tiba...

**BLETAK**

"Hyoaaa! Apa ini!" sosok itu dikagetkan oleh sebuah benda keras yang mendarat mulus di kepala jabriknya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sinar dari langit dan tampaklah sesosok pria berambut hitam sebahu sedang bertapa menaiki awan "Itu hadiah untukmu, Hichigo~!"

"Si-siapa kamu! Hantu!" timpal sosok item-putih sambil nunjuk-nunjuk langit kayak anak Ichigo(Ichi : WOI!) lagi liat balon bentuk upin-ipin.

"BODOH KAU! Aku ini zan'getsu, oon! Masa udah lupa ama eike!"

"Ooh... Sorry oom, maklum pangkling" jawab hichigo tanpa rasa dosa. "Terus, ini sepatu apaan? Koq cuma satu? Keras lagi!"

**BRAK**

"ADOH! SIAL LU NANTANG GUE YA!"

"Baca itu kau akan mengerti~ Udah dulu yee~"

"WOII! APAAN SIH LU! DATENG KAYAK AWAN ILANG KAYAK ANGIN!" hichigo naik darah.

'hah... ya sudahlah' pikirnya, kemudian ia mengambil barang kedua yang dijatuhkan oleh orang eh salah, zanpakutou bernama zan'getsu tadi.

Tak disangka barang itu adalah 'buku cerita?' gumannya. 'bergambar lagi! Sial!' meski awalnya ia ogah membaca buku itu, dan karena rasa penasaran menghantuinya, ia membuka buku itu dan membacanya.

_Sepatu ajaib_

_Suatu hari pangeran kejatuhan sepatu_

_Karena pangeran merasa benci dengan sepatu itu ia melemparnya sehingga mengenai ayahnya_

_Ayahnya mengamuk dan mengusirnya dari istana_

_Sang pangeranpun hidup didunia yang kosoooong dan tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya_

_Tiba-tiba, sepatu yang ia lempar dulu menjatuhi kepalanya_

_Karena merasa sebal, pangeran menggosok-gosok sepatu itu dengan keras agar terbakar_

_Tiba-tiba..._

_Sosok peri muncul dari sepatu bau itu_

_Peri itu mengabulkan 4 permintaan dari pangeran itu karena telah menggosok sepatunya_

_Akhirnya pangeran hidup bahagia berkat sepatu bau itu_

"what the hell..." ucap hichigo sweatdrop kemudian melempar sepatu itu kelantai. "Aneh...! Mending gue lanjutin rutinitas gue lagi!"

Maka, kembalilah seorang inner ke rutinitasnya, yaitu makan keripik + minum jus strawberry beracun sambil baca majalah p*rno (HAYO!) sampai-sampai ia tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya ia bermimpi didunia penuh dengan kelinci aneh dan taman dengan rumput bewarna pink, dan tiba-tiba entah mengapa ia memakai busana gaun serba pink itu, Hichigo menemui ichigo.

"Hichigo... Hichigo... gosoklah sepatu itu... GOSOK ATAU KAU AKAN MENJADI WANITA!"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

"WAA!" Hichigo tebangun dari tidurnya dan didapatinya sepatu tersebut dibatuknya.

"Shh..." Hichigo menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, akan kugosok kau"

Kosrek kosrek kosrek.. BUM!

"Uah... uhuk uhuk... Sepatu apaan sih itu! Sepatu keramat!"

Dilihatnya sesosok kucing kecil berbulu lebat dan bewarna abu-abu mendekatinya.

"Kucing abu-abu?" hichigo terpana sesaat. "Kemarilah..." perintah Hichigo.

Kucing kecil itu semakin lama semakin dekat, perlahan menuju wajah Hichigo.

"Manis juga kau" ucap Hichigo yang tengah sibuk megelus kepala kucing tersebut. "Ya sudahlah, bermainlah disana dan jangan ganggu aku!" lanjut Hichigo yang udah nyadar kalok dari tadi ngobrol ama kucing kaya orang g*la.

Setelah melanjutkan posisi pw (posisi wenak) yaitu tiduran sambil garuk-garuk pantat (plak) kucing abu-abu tadi menaiki pundak Hichigo "Kau kesepian?"

PLAAK! (dengan mulus kucing itu terpental tepat 12 m dari tempat semula)  
"H-Hyaa! Ku-ku-ku-cing ke-keramat!"

"enak saja kucing keramat! Ini aku Hichigo... Kau lupa padaku?" sosok kucing munngil itu berubah menjadi sesosok wanita yang tak asing bagi Hichigo.

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini!"

"Panggil aku peri!"

"Peri? Peri sepatu?"

"Sekarang, kuberi kau 4 permintaan"

"!"

"Cepat katakan! Apa permintaanmu!"

"Baik! Aku mau ada dark Rukia disini!"

"Okelah kalau begitu, mangga mangga kecut kecut, strawberry nanas manis vodka pastaaaaa~!"

Hichigo sweatdrop melihat sosok Sode No Shirayuki yang anggun berteriak seperti italy dari hetalia.

"Itu Mantra?"

**BUM..**

"Hah? Dimana aku?" sosok dark Rukia muncul dengan lingerie warna abu-abu dengan menggenggam hair dryer.

"Wow!~" Hichigo kagum. "Hollow Rukia!" jeritnya

**BLETAK**

"Aku dark Rukia dan aku bukan hollow!"

"Tapikan, kau tetap mons-"

**BLETAK**

"Gomenasai dark Rukia-sama"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" tanya dark Rukia. "Sekarang kan udah malem? Mana rambutku belum kering, ada stop kontak gak?" lanjutnya.

Hichigo tetap diam dan menatap dark Rukia.

Dark Rukia meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pinggang rampingnya. "Kenapa menatapku begitu?" dark Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tak berubah, tetap saja mesum"

"Memang begitulah aku" senyum Hichigo yang imut-imut dan amit-amit (Hichi : WOI!) mewarnai percakapan mereka. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? Terakhir bertemu kalau tidak salah kita bertemu di..." lanjutnya

"Dimana?" tanya dark Rukia

"Tidak tahu" Hichigo membuang mukanya dari hadapan dark Rukia. "Aku lupa" ucapan terakhir Hichigo itu semakin membuat dark Rukia kesal.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan Hichigo..."

"Sebenarnya, wujud aslimu itu sepatu bau, kucing, atau mons-"

**BLETAK** ((Hair dryer sukses mendarat dihidung Hichi)

"Gomenasai, dark Rukia-sama"

"Oh iya, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

'lemot' batin Hichigo + peri + sepatu bau. "Entahlah, peri itu ya-"

"Peri? Mana?"

"WOI! NENEK PERI! KEMANA KAU! AKU MASIH PUNYA 3 PERMINTAAN LAGI!"

"hah?"

"Hah, ya udahlah... DaRuki, sini!"

"DaRuki?"

"Singkatan Dark Rukia. Sini donk!"

"Ogah"

"Sini!"

"Wegah"

"Mrene o!"  
(A/N : Oi pake bahasa Indo yang bener woi!)

"Kesini! Aku punya jus niiih~ Sini donk..."

"Jus? Ah tidak, tidak... Kalau aku kesana pasti kau akan berbuat macam-macam"

"Ceweeek, sini donk..."

"Ogah"

"Ceweek, aku punya vodka lho"

"Apa?" secara reflek, sang DaRuki yang sekaligus pecinta vodka itu secara 'tidak sengaja' menghampiri Hichigo.

Dengan cepat Hichigo menarik lengan DaRuki dan mencium lembut bibir perempuan berambut abu-abu itu. DaRuki mencoba melawan namun tak bisa, meski ciumannya hanya sebatas bibir yang menempel, hati Daruki berdebar debar. Dengan nekat DaRuki membuka mulutnya, Hichigo senang akan hal itu namun pada akhirnya

"AUWWWW! K-Kau!"  
"Kau harus bertapa 100 tahun dulu untuk bisa berbuat macam-macam padaku!"

"Ta-tapi, bibirku berdarah nih! Sakit tau! Mana gigimu tajem amet!"

"Biar saja, salahmu sendiri!" DaRuki membuang mukanya dari hadapan Hichigo.

'Bibirnya lembut sekali' batin Hichigo. Dengan memegang bibir yang barusan menempel dengan bibir mungil DaRuki, "Lembut, hangat, kecil, dan..." Hichigo merasakan hal yang aneh saat menjilati bibir yang bekas berciuman dengan DaRuki.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Menyindirku ya?"

"Dan, terasa seperti strawberry... Kau, pakai lip gloss straw... berry?" raut wajah Hichigo seakan tak percaya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa..."

"HAHAHHAHAA...! sweet! Manisnyaaa! Hahahaha" ledek Hichigo

Kini wajah DaRuki yang abu-abu perlahan memerah, Ia tak dapat melihat wajah Hichigo lagi. "Begini-begini, aku perempuan."

Tertawa Hichigo berhenti setelah DaRuki mengatakan itu, Hichi terkejut oleh ucapan DaRuki yang menurutnya terdengar manis ditelinganya. "Ya, kau benar... Kau memang perempuan...". "Kau punya bibir yang bagus" lanjutnya. Kini wajah DaRuki makin seperti tomat karena ucapan Hichigo, entah mengapa ia merasa malu dan juga senang karena ucapan mahluk item-putih mesum(Hichi:WOI!) itu. "Aku heran, bagaimana rasa lidahmu?" goda Hichigo.

"A-apa" pertanyaan ah tidak, pernyataan itu membuat DaRuki gugup.

Senang melihat reaksi DaRuki, Hichigo melanjutkan menggoda DaRuki. Ia memeluk daRuki dari belakang dan memegang pinggang DaRuki "Apalagi bibirmu yang dibawah"

"HAH!"

**BREET**

"Uups... Maaf..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tak sengaja Hichigo merobek lingerie hitam yang sedang dipakai dark Rukia. Hichigo dikagetkan oleh beberapa hal setelah dengan 'tak sengaja' merobek lingerie Rukia.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai celana dalam?"

Dengan reflek, Rukia duduk membelakangi Hichigo, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan melihatku! Mesuum! Kamu jahaaaaaat!" teriak DaRuki yang tengah sibuk menutupi dadanya, karena ia tidak memakai bra saat itu.

"Yah, inginnya aku menolongmu... Tapi sayangnya tidak ada apa-apa disini... Tuh liat, semua kosong melompong. Aku saja tak pernah ganti baju" Ucapnya bangga.

"Be-berisik! Aku beda denganmu tau!" timpal DaRuki.

"Kau punya punggung yang bagus" Ucap Hichigo sambil mengelus dagunya ala detektif (gadungan)PLAK

"Di-diam kau!"

Sosok item-putih yang tak lain adalah hichigo mulai melanjutkan rutinitasnya, ia kembali nyemil keripik dan berbaring menghadap DaRuki yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Sampai kapan mau begitu?" ucap Hichigo santai.

Tak ada jawaban dari DaRuki.

"Marah?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari DaRuki.

"Hei?"

Tetap hening tanpa jawaban dari DaRuki.

"Marah ya?"

"Tidak" jawab DaRuki singkat.

Hichigo tersenyum, "Hahaha, kau lucu... Teruslah begitu, pemandangan yang indah... Tapi lebih indah lagi jika kau menghadap padaku dan melepaskan tangan yang dari tadi menutupi dadamu"

"Sial kau..." ucap DaRuki datar. "Mesum, aku benci padamu" ucap DaRuki kesal.

"Hah... Kau selalu begitu... Selalu saja tak jujur akan dirimu sendiri" Hichigo bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri DaRuki, "Jika kau benci padaku, kau takkan pernah membalas ucapanku kan?"

Jantung DaRuki berdebar cepat. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah sadar jika dirinya telah mencintai sosok inner Ichigo itu. "Tapi, aku benar-benar benci padamu" ucap DaRuki dengan membalik fakta dan ketus.

Tes... tes... tes...

DaRuki merasakan lengannya basah terkena tetesan air. Ditengoknya wajah Hichigo.

"Hichi... go... Kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak..."

DaRuki merasa iba seakan-akan ia paham apa yang dirasakan Hichigo sekarang.

"Kau kesepian?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Itu karena..."

~To be continued

* * *

_Hyahahahahaaaaa...! entah mengapa saya sekarang sangat suka sama pairing HICHIDARUKI!_

_(Aneh ya?)_

_Nekat lembur ngetik ini fan-fic meski besok ada UTS Fisika sama bahasa Jawa  
(penekatan, menantang maut*halah*)_

_Semoga, Ruki dapat nilai bagus (Ruki uda belajar koq) XD _

_Ok, semua kritik diterima dengan senang hati..._

_Btw, ini fan-fic enaknya dibuat__ soft atau Hard?_

_Maaf banyak tanya!_

_Review XD_


End file.
